QUALE
by Aquiline Cuppa
Summary: Aku bertemu seorang anak lelaki yang matanya memancarkan kehangatan dan senyumnya yang menawan, saat itu aku masih percaya dengan SinterClause, Sihir, Peri Gigi, Unicorn bahkan aku percaya dengan segala permohonan akan terkabul dengan.../ "Permohonanmu terkabul? Kalau begitu aku akan coba juga"/ "Nah, ambilah..."/ "Jadi kita tidak akan ketemu lagi?"/ CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Beautiful Morning

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story Aquiline Cuppa**

 **Present**

 **"QUALE"**

 **Alternatif Universe!**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik, hanya ada beberapa ide yang saya ambil dari sana tapi semua plot dan cerita adalah milik saya. Jadi maaf jika ada kesamaan alur maupun cerita, itu tidak disengaja. Harap maklum fict ini jauh dari kata 'sempurna' karena saya hanya ingin menghibur_**

.

.

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read please!**

.

.

.

.

 ** _HAPPY READING!_**

 ** _Chapter I: Beautiful Morning_**

.

.

.

.

 ** _TIK TOK TIK TOK TIK TOK_**

Suasana diruangan yang lumayan besar itu begitu hening, hanya suara dentingan jarum jam yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang bercat dinding _babyblue_ itu.

 ** _BEEB BEEB BEEB BEEB BEEB..._**

Suara yang berasal dari jam weker di salah satu kamar perumahan kompleks elit itu membuat suara damai pagi hari yang dibuat oleh cicitan burung diluar sana dikacaukan oleh suara yang memekakan didalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

Sebuah tangan keluar dari balik selimut berwarna merah _maroon_ , tangan putih mulus itu meraba-raba tak tentu arah diatas nakas disamping ranjang besarnya. Tangan itu mendapati benda bahan metalik berbentuk persegi itu, ia menepuk bagian atas benda persegi itu –membuat suara _'beeb-beeb_ ' berisik itu tak terdengar lagi, digantikan dengan suara lenguhan menggeliat dan kuapan ' _hoaam_ ' di pagi hari yang cerah didalam kamar seorang gadis.

Sakura, gadis itu. Ia sudah bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, ia masih duduk diatas kasur empuk sedang mengumpulkan jiwanya yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Ia melirik jam diatas nakasnya yang menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pagi. Ia menghela napas dan setelah nya terdengar suara yang memanggilnya

"SAKURA, AYO BANGUN DAN SEGERA TURUN UNTUK SARAPAN!!"

Ia langsung menyibak selimut merah _maroon_ nya dan melompat dari kasur menuju kamar mandi sambil berteriak "YA, YA!"

Beberapa menit menghabiskan waktu untuk ritual dikamar mandi, Sakura kini mematut diri didepan cermin. Memasang dasi pita merah dikerah blus berwarna _cream_ –kekuningan dan memakai _blazer_ biru donker diatas blus nya serta rok lipit berwarna _cream_ donker kotak-kotak. Ia membiarkan kancing _blazer_ yang belum ia pasang. Menyisir rambut merah mudanya yang panjang dengan rapi terurai disekitar bahu dan punggungnya.

"SAKURA..."

Mama Sakura kembali berteriak memanggilnya, ia memutar mata berwarna hijau beningnya dan segera bergegas turun sebelum teriakan lainnya terdengar.

Ia menuruni tangga dengan menenteng sepatu ditangan kanan dan tas dibahu kirinya.

Sakura melihat Papa nya duduk di kursi meja makan dengan koran dan secangkir kopi dihadapannya. Seorang wanita pirang dengan mata hijau –tapi tidak sebening irisnya– yang sudah paruh baya membawa dua susu putih diatas nampan berjalan kearah Sakura yang berdiri didekat meja makan.

"Kenapa dua gelas? Mama tidak akan menyuruhku meminum keduanya 'kan?" Tanya Sakura sambil memasang kancing pada _blazer_ nya.

"Tentu tidak sayang," Mebuki –wanita itu– meletakkan nampan diatas meja dan menaruh kedua gelas susu putih diatas meja.

"Lebih baik kau duduk dulu dan sarapan." Mebuki memegang tas dibahu anaknya itu dan menuntun anak gadis kesayangannya itu untuk duduk dikursi meja makan.

"Tapi–"

" _Ohayou baa-san, jii-san, forehead.._."

"Ah! _Ohayou_ Ino - _chan_ " jawab Mebuki, mama Sakura.

"Ayo, masuklah nak," balas Kizashi, Papa Sakura mengalihkan perhatian dari koranya melihat sahabat baik anak gadisnya itu.

" _Pig_..." Seru Sakura. Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak heran jika Ino datang ke rumahnya karena mereka sering berangkat sekolah bersama.

Gadis berambut pirang yang diikat ekor kuda itu berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura di meja makan kediaman Haruno.

"Dimana buku catatan biologi ku, Sakura?" Tanyanya

Sakura memegang jidatnya memejamkan mata sambil berkata "Ah iya, aku meninggalkan dikamar. Kau ambil saja,"

Ino mengangguk dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sakura, baru beberapa langkah Sakura kembali berseru membuat langkahnya menggantung di anak tangga keenam.

"Aku meletakkannya didalam laci meja belajarku..." Ucap Sakura lalu melanjutkan sarapan paginya.

"Oke, baiklah" Dan ia melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga menuju kamar sahabat merah mudanya itu.

Saat Ino kembali dari kamar Sakura ia melihat gadis musim semi itu didepan pantry sedang menuang air putih kedalam gelas. Ia berjalan mengendap dibelakang Sakura, menangkap bahu mungil sahabatnya itu dan mendudukkannya dibangku depan _pantry_.

"Heeii..." teriak Sakura

Ino mengacuhkan protesan Sakura, ia mengeluarkan sebuah pita kain berwarna merah dan memakaikan disela rambut serupa bubblegum milik sahabatnya. Setelah memakaikan bando kain itu dengan sempurna Ino tersenyum puas.

"Aaa...lihatlah gadisku ini manis sekalii..." goda Ino sambil mencubit kedua belah pipi sahabat cantiknya dari belakang.

"Eegghh, lhepasska..n Inhoo!" _(Lepaskan Ino!)_ Sakura bergumam tak jelas, tangannya memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Ino yang menarik pipinya. Mencoba melepaskan cubitan yang-tidak-pelan itu dari kedua belah pipinya yang sudah memerah.

Sahabat pirangnya itu tampak tertawa senang dan melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi Sakura. Sakura mendengus kesal sambil mengelus-ngelus pipi _chubby_ nya yang nyeri.

Mebuki yang melihat tingkah dua gadis remaja itu hanya menggeleng tapi tak bisa dipungkiri ia tersenyum juga melihat itu dari dapur.

"Awas kau ya _Pig_!" Sakura bangkit dari kursi dan mencoba menangkap Ino di belakangnya. Ino menghindar dari amukan sahabat merah mudanya itu.

Mebuki berjalan dengan membawa dua piring roti bakar menuju meja makan dari dapur. Ino berlari kearah Mebuki dan menjadikan mama Sakura sebagai tamengnya dari serangan si _Pinky_ yang mengerikan " _Baa-san_ tolong selamatkan aku dari _monster pink_ berpita merah itu..." adu Ino sambil bersembunyi di sebalik badan wanita yang mengandung _monster pink_ berpita merah yang ia sebut itu.

"Hei sudah-sudah, jangan malah main kejar-kejaran disini–"

"–Sakura cepat habiskan susu dan roti ini, kalian tidak ingin terlambat kan." Mebuki mengomeli anaknya yang masih kucing-kucingan dengan sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Aaahh!!! Lihat saja kau Ino, lihat pembalasanku..." Sakura mengerang kesal melihat Ino memeletkan lidah padanya dari balik badan mamanya.

Sakura mengambil roti bakar dari piring yang dibawa Mebuki dan berjalan untuk kembali duduk dikursi meja makan, meneguk susu putih yang tinggal setengahnya hingga tandas ia mencengklengkan tas sekolahnya dibahu.

"Pa, Ma. Sakura berangkat." Pamitnya

Dengan tangan kiri menenteng sepatu dan tangan kanan menggigit roti bakar di tangannya sambil berjalan kearah pintu menuju bagasi, kebiasaan buruk saat berjalan sambil makan itu membuat Sakura mendapatkan teguran dari papa tercinta.

"Iya, hati-hati sayang..." sahut Mebuki

Sakura sudah sampai didepan pintu mengarah ke bagasi

"Ayo Ino - _chan_ , _ba-san_ sudah siapkan sarapan juga untukmu" Suara mama Sakura terdengar dari meja makan, Sakura memutar mata sekarang ia mengerti mengapa ada dua gelas susu dan roti bakar. Dasar, Ino terlalu beruntung, batinnya. Walaupun ia tidak melihat bagaimana respon Ino tapi ia tahu pasti kini sahabat _blonde_ nya itu tersenyum lebar pada mama Sakura. Memang bukan hal tak biasa lagi, mengingat seberapa lama Sakura berteman dengan seorang Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura mengacuhkan candaan Ino pada Papa dan Mama nya itu, terdengar kekehan Ino dari arah meja makan, mungkin kini ia sedang melahap roti bakar dan susu putih hangat disana. Baiklah, mari kita abaikan saja Ino dan Sakura _family's_ disana...

Sakura duduk didepan pintu samping menuju bagasi, ia mulai memakai kaos kaki hitam lima centi dibawah lutut setelah itu ia mengenakan sepatu pantofel hitam bertumit dan Sakura siap berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

"Inoo... Ayo cepatlah kita berangkat!!!" Ujar Sakura dengan keras

Ino berlari dari dalam rumah Sakura yang besar itu dengan mulut penuh roti bakar yang belum sempat ia makan, Sakura mendengus melihatnya.

"Ouyoo" _(Ayo)_ ujar Ino berdiri didepan Sakura, suaranya terdengar aneh

"Telan dulu baru berbicara nona Yamanaka" Ujar Sakura sarkastik

Ino membalas dengan sipitan mata lalu melongos pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu hanya memutar emerald beningnya dan mengikuti si _blonde_ dari belakang.

Menuju Konoha _Gakuen_ , sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

.

 ** _To be continued?_**

 ** _Or_**

 ** _Deleted?_**

.

.

.

 ** _AN_** : _Holla,_

 _Sudah lama ingin publikasikan cerita ini, tapi seperti cerita sebelumnya saia takut cerita yang ini juga 'Tidak Bagus' mungkin. Saia memang orang yang terlalu perhitungan /nggak deng/. Jadi yaa, begitulah..._

 _Karena itulah menurut kalian cerita ini next atau stop aja? Mau saia sih lanjut /Dor/_

 _Sign,_

 _A. C, 030718. Pekanbaru_


	2. Who is He?

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Aquiline Cuppa**

 _Copyright 2018_

.

.

.

.

 ** _Happy Reading_**

 ** _Chapter II: Who is He?_**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Konoha Gakuen._

Tak seperti biasanya Konoha Gakuen dipenuhi jeritan gadis-gadis yang berkerumun didepan ruang wawancara sekolah. Konoha Gakuen memanglah sekolah yang memiliki siswa yang banyak, karena Konoha Gakuen terdiri dari beberapa tingkat –mulai dari Sekolah Dasar, Sekolah Menengah Pertama hingga Sekolah Menengah Atas– dalam satu lingkungan gedung yang sangat besar dan luas itu.

Sakura dan Ino baru saja memasuki kampus Konoha Gakuen dan disuguhi pemandangan sekumpulan orang –yang didominasi oleh gadis– yang berdesakan didepan ruang wawancara, berjinjit dan saling dorong untuk bisa melihat –yang entah apa– didalam ruangan yang mereka tahu biasanya untuk tes penerima siswa yang ingin masuk Konoha Gakuen.

"Ada apa itu? Kenapa ramai sekali..." Ucap Ino yang berdiri disamping Sakura yang sibuk membenahi bendana merah _maroon_ nya dikepala merah mudanya itu.

"Argh! Aku tidak peduli Ino, kau lihat rambutku berantakan. Ini semua gara dirimu yang seenaknya menyeretku berlari sampai kemari!" Ino tidak menggubris protesan sahabat gulalinya itu, saat Sakura kembali ingin mengoceh ia hanya menjawab "Tapi lihat, kita tidak jadi terlambatkan" dan setelah itu dunia terasa tenang di telinga Ino.

Tiga orang gadis menghampiri mereka yang memang agak jauh dari kerumbunan itu.

"Akhirnya kalian datang!" Ujar seorang gadis berkulit cokelat _crispy_ yang bernama Karui

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura mengacu pada kerumbunan orang-orang didepan ruang wawancara itu.

"Ada murid baru didalam!" Teriak gadis berbadan mungil berambut cokelat, ia Matsuri.

"Murid baru?" Gumam Ino kepada dirinya sendiri. Sakura dan Ino berjalan mendekati kerumbunan yang berdesakan itu, tiga orang gadis dihadapan mereka berjalan mundur sambil ber-jerit-ria.

"Dia keren banget lho!!!" Jerit Hotaru, salah satu dari tiga gadis tadi.

Ino dan Sakura menoleh kearah pintu wawancara yang terbuka, detik selanjutnya teriakan gadis-gadis semakin meledak saat seorang pemuda keluar dari dalam ruangan wawancara, di belakangnya seorang guru yang memiliki goresan melintang di hidungnya –Iruka - _sensei_ – mengikutinya keluar.

"Wah." Gumam Sakura

"Oh." Gumam Ino

Pemuda yang berdiri disamping Iruka - _sensei_ itu mengenakan mantel dan syal berwarna biru dengan pinggiran hitam. Pemuda itu berkulit putih pucat, rambut hitam klimis, sepasang iris _onyx_ dan senyum manis di wajahnya yang tampan. Gadis-gadis dari berbagai tingkatan itu menjerit dan terpesona oleh senyum pemuda itu. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino hanya membeku dengan mulut setengah menganga.

"Nah, ini Sai Shimura, mulai besok ia akan belajar disekolah kita dan dia tingkat 11." Umum Iruka - _sensei_.

"Hallo, salam kenal" Pemuda bernama Sai itu menyapa dan tersenyum lagi.

Gadis-gadis yang Sakura perkirakan siswi tingkat 8-11 itu membalas sapaan pemuda itu dengan antusias. Tapi Sakura hanya sibuk dengan pikirkannya...

"S.. Sa...Sa...Sai. Sai?!" Ujar Sakura dengan suara tercekat pelan. Mungkin tak ada yang mendengar perkataan Sakura, tetapi Ino yang berada disamping gadis itu bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Ino mendengus kesal lalu–

 ** _PLAK_**

–memukul kepala bagian belakang Sakura sedikit keras.

 ** _SIIIING_**!

Sakura melemparkan tatapan tajam nan mematikan dan menoleh dengan raut luar biasa kesal pada Ino. Sakura melihat asap hitam iblis imajiner yang menyelubungi tubuh gadis pirang yang metampol kepalanya itu saat Ino menggeram kepadanya. Sakura menghela napas sambil bergumam "Maaf..." kepada Ino dengan wajah murung.

"Ikut aku." Ucap Ino berbalik sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya pada Sakura agar Sakura mengikutinya.

' _Huh, apa-apaan jarinya itu!_ ' batin Sakura

Sakura dan Ino meninggalkan gerombolan gadis-gadis yang masih meneriaki betapa tampannya murid baru itu dibelakang mereka. Bergerak keluar dari kerumbunan yang sesak itu dengan sepasang mata _onyx_ kelam yang melihat kedua gadis dengan rambut yang kontras itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan tanpa diketahui oleh kedua gadis itu -Sakura dan Ino.

 _Kelas XI -1_

"Biar ku tebak, pasti kau tadi berpikir ' _mungkin saja dia cinta pertamaku_.' Iya, kan?" Tuding Ino saat Sakura baru saja menghenyakan bokongnya dikursi didalam kelas mereka.

Sakura menelungkupkan kepala diatas meja sambil menghela napas, " _Stop_ berbicara seperti itu setiap aku melongo mendengar nama berawalan huruf S, Ino."

"Apa? Itu memang benar 'kan?" Ucap Ino nyaris seperti penyataan.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap Ino yang berada di sebelahnya dengan alis mengernyit.

"Demi Tuhan, Ino kau sudah berteman denganku sejak kita masih saling memperebutkan sebuah _lollipop_ , di Sekolah Dasar dan –sampai saat ini, yah jika kau masih menganggap aku sebagai sahabatmu tentunya," Sakura berucap sarkastik diakhir kalimatnya.

"Lihatlah, bagaimana sensitifnya dirimu saat aku mulai mengungkit soal _First Love-Bullshit_ mu itu. Ayolah Sakura, memangnya berapa usiamu sekarang?" Ino berkata setengah tak percaya.

"Ino, aku tidak, –maksudku sampai detik ini aku masih mengingat dengan jelas suaranya saat ia mengatakan janji –tidak itu seperti permohonan– nya itu," ia menghela napas.

–"memang itu terdengar seperti omong kosong tapi, a-aku tidak bisa lupa begitu saja. Kau tahu itu Ino" lanjutnya.

Ino mendesah pelan "Seperti yang kau katakan, kita sudah bersahabat dari kecil dan tentu saja sampai saat ini pun juga. Karena itulah aku mengatakan itu Sakura, kau sudah bersikap seperti ini dari lama –maksudku di hari pertama kita masuk Konoha Gakuen tingkat sepuluh dulu apa kau ingat kau selalu menatap orang-orang dengan nama awalan S dengan tatapan ' _Oh tuhan apakah dia cinta pertamaku yang selama ini kucari_ '. " Ino menirukan suara batin Sakura seperti ia tahu betul.

"Dan aku selalu tahu tatapan itu Sakura–" ucapan Ino dipotong

"Ta-tapi itu–"

"–jangan mengelak lagi Saki! Aku sudah cukup melihat dirimu terus saja begini, aku sudah bosan –aku tahu ini sedikit kejam– tapi ayolah Sakura ada _Lima ratus Tujuh puluh Enam_ orang yang namanya berawalan S dari tingkat sepuluh sampai duabelas di sekolah ini!" Ujar Ino nyaris memekik

"Dan kau tahu apa artinya itu? Artinya sudah sebanyak itulah aku melihat kau lagi-lagi bersikap seperti ini." Erang gadis as like barbie itu.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat memandang Ino sambil berpikir

"Tidak. Kau salah Ino, yang benar adalah _Lima ratus Sembilan Puluh Dua_ orang. Kau lupa menghitung lima belas pemuda seumuran kita yang berada di _kompleks_ perumahan kita dan anak baru tadi..." Koreksi Sakura menatap Ino dengan wajah datar.

Ino menganga tanpa berkedip.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dibalik seragam _blazer_ nya.

"Hanya ini yang mungkin bisa menghubungkan ku dengan pemuda itu, benarkan Ino?" Tanya Sakura, ia menatap dan mengusap benda itu dengan jari jempol dan telunjuknya.

"Argh... terserah!!!" Erang frustasi Ino bertepatan dengan bel tanda jam pertama akan dimulai berbunyi di seluruh kawasan Konoha Gakuen.

.

.

.

.

 ** _tbc_**?

.

.

.

.

.

 **AN/** _Saya harap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Si Chicken Butt belum muncul nih, dia masih sibuk dengan rumah tangga yang kami bina /ngarep/_

 _Chapter depan akan berisi flashback antara Sakura dan Si Pemuda X itu /nah spoiler/_

 _Tolong koreksi typo atau apapun yang perlu di koreksi di fict saya ini. Apapun saya terima, asalkan jangan suruh koreksi diri saya ya/nggak bercanda/ xD_

 _Terimakasih bagi yang berminat review, fav dan follow.._

 _mind to review?_

 ** _Sign,_**

 ** _A. C. 090718, Pekanbaru_**


	3. A Boy

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **QUALE by Aquiline Cuppa**

 **Alternatif Universal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Chapter III: A Boy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

8 tahun yang lalu, aku bertemu dengannya di tepi sungai Sakigawa. Sungai yang tidak jauh dari rumahku...

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Hiks... Hiks" Aku terduduk diatas rerumputan yang lembab. Menangis terisak disana seorang diri. Suara riakan air dari sungai yang mengalir yang tak jauh dariku itu terdengar, angin musim gugur mulai bertiup. Tapi pohon sakura yang menjadi tempat bernaungku kini masih berbunga dengan indahnya._

 _Aku mendengar suara derakan dibelakang ku dari balik pohon besar dibelakang itu._

 _"Kenapa kau menangis?" Suara itu mengagetkan ku, aku mencoba menghentikan isak tangisku._

Cinta pertamaku tiba-tiba muncul di depanku...

 _Aku masih terdiam, tidak membalas pertanyaan nya. Aku tidak tahu siapa pemilik suara bak malaikat itu. Aku mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahku dan dia berada di hadapan ku._

 _"Kau sering main disini, kan?" Aku mendongak menatap seorang anak lelaki dengan mata gelap dan rambut hitam di hadapanku dengan terpaku._

 _"Eh?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku._

 _"Rumahku dekat dari sini, aku sering melihatmu dari jendela," ucap anak lelaki itu. Alis hitam sempurnanya mengernyit saat dia menatapku yang masih duduk di rerumputan di hadapannya._

 _"Kau memotong rambutmu, ya?" Tanya nya sambil menunjuk rambutnya sendiri._

 _Dan seketika tangisan ku kembali pecah dengan keras._

 _Dia tampak kaget dan sedikit gelagapan melihatku menangis kencang di depannya._

 _"Akh, apa aku salah bicara?" Dia lagi-lagi bertanya. Sedari tadi dia terus saja bertanya aku jadi sedikit kesal._

 _"ITU RAMBUT PANJANG KESAYANGANKU!!!" Aku menangis histeris sambil meneriakinya yang sebenarnya tidak ada salah apapun._

 _Dia dengan heran melihat kearahku, mungkin dalam hati ia sudah menganggap ku gadis gila._

 _"Lalu kenapa kau memotongnya?" Anak lelaki itu bertanya dan aku sempat mendengar ia bergumam kata 'dasar menyebalkan' dengan pelan._

Permohonanku sudah terkabul...

 _"Karena... Permohonanku terkabul–"_

 _"Permohonan?"_

 _"–aku meminta agar 'saudara perempuanku' kembali bangun dari tidurnya. Ia sudah tidur lama sekali..." Entah kenapa aku memberi tahunya,_

 _"...aku pernah baca dibuku, katanya permohonan akan dikabulkan jika kita melepas hal yang paling kita sukai..." lanjutku._

 _"Dan permohonanmu dikabulkan?" Tanyanya. Aku tidak tahu kapan anak lelaki ini sudah duduk disamping ku di atas rumput yang lembab, ia menatapku dengan serius. Ternyata dia mendengarkan ceritaku, ya._

 _Aku mengangguk_

 _"Hum! Saudaraku sekarang sudah bangun dari tidur lamanya." Karena itulah kini aku membayar permohonan itu. Dengan memotong rambut merah muda ku yang panjang._

 _Hanya ada keheningan selama beberapa menit, hanya suara aliran sungai Sakigawa dan kelopak sakura yang mulai berguguran tertiup angin awal musim gugur._

 _Tiba-tiba dia bergerak merogoh saku celana selutut berwarna putihnya,_

 _"Nah, ambilah"_

 _"I-ini...–"_

 _"Untukmu." Dihadapan ku dia menyodorkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk hati berwarna silver yang sangat indah._

 _"Wah, be-benarkah ini untuk ku?" Tanyaku sambil menatap kalung ditangan ku dengan tak percaya. Kalung ini sangat bagus dan pasti sangat mahal._

 _"Iya, simpanlah" jawabnya. Aku melihat dia tersenyum kecil saat menatapku. Kenapa dia memberikan ini kepadaku?_

 _"Besok aku akan pindah, ke tempat yang jauh sekali,"_

Saat itu aku dan dia adalah anak kecil polos yang tak tahu arti jarak dan perpisahan...

 _"Eh?! Jadi kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi?" Aku bertanya pada anak lelaki itu dengan terkejut._

 _Dia berdiri sambil membersihkan celananya dari kotoran rumput basah yang menempel, melihat itu aku pun ikut berdiri di depannya._

 _Dia berdiri di depanku menatap kearah mataku, disini aku dapat melihat bagaimana hitamnya sepasang mata kelam itu, bulu matanya yang sedikit lentik berhasil membuatku tak dapat mengalihkan perhatian darinya._

 _"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi,"_

 _"Karena aku berharap–"_

 _Angin berhembus dengan kencang, menerbangkan rambut merah mudaku dan rambut hitamnya. Kelopak sakura melintas diantara kami saat angin menjatuhkannya dari dahan._

 _Dia berjalan mendekati ku, tapi ia terus berjalan melalui ku. Aku masih terpaku menatap kedepan. Mendengar langkah kakinya dibelakang ku,_

 ** _Tap_**.

 _Ia berhenti beberapa langkah dibelakang ku, kami saling memunggungi._

 _Dia menolehkan kepalanya, melihatku dari ujung matanya dan tersenyum samar_

 _"–ingin bertemu denganmu, sekali lagi."_

 ** _Sekali lagi._**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

"Sekali lagi..."

"Sekali lagi."

"Hei..."

"Sekali..."

"Hei."

"La-gi..."

"Hei! Kau sedang apa?"

Mata _emerald_ itu terbuka.

Langit biru dengan gumpalan awan putih membentang pemandangan matanya. Menggesek lengannya dipermukaan yang memberi sensasi geli dan lembab, ia tahu itu rumput.

Tunggu. Apa, rumput?

Oh ya, ia kan sekarang berbaring diatas rumput...

...menikmati indahnya langit dari tempat kenangan nya ini. Dari sini ia dapat melihat awan putih berarak tenang... Ahh betapa damainya.

Sakura menutup kembali kedua mata beriris _emerald_ teduhnya, menyatu dengan alam sebelum–

" _KYAAAAAA_!!!!"

"Halo."

–membuka mata dan menemukan sesosok bayangan wajah manusia didepan wajahnya begitu dekat.

Karena teriakan keras Sakura orang itu memberikan jarak diantara mereka. Sakura refleks mendudukan tubuhnya dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

"Ka-kau a-a-apa yang k-kau lakukan!" Gagap Sakura. Sial, saat seperti ini kenapa aku berubah jadi gagap. Batinnya

"Aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau tiduran disini?"

Sakura menatap orang itu sedikit lama dan setelahnya ia seperti mendapat pencerahan yang datang dari langit untuk menerangi pikiran berkabutnya.

Rambut hitam itu, mata kelam itu...

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 _tbc?_

.

.

.

 **AN** : Oh halo! _Long time no see_ , adakah yang menunggui fict slow up ini?

And sorry, kalau chapter ini tidak memuaskan dan terkesan gantung? Ini ditulis dengan the power of kepepet :'D

 **Q** : Siapa sih kira-kira menurut kamu lelaki masalalu dan yang kagetin Sakura di chapter ini?

 _See you next chapter?_

 _Salam sayang,_

 _A. C. **8 Decs 2018.**_


End file.
